Hemorrhage is the leading cause of mortality in battlefield trauma, and the second leading cause of death in civilian trauma (refs. 1-2; herein incorporated by reference in their entireties) Although therapies have been developed for compressible hemorrhage, non-compressible torso hemorrhage, or bleeding that cannot be controlled by external compression, is a major problem in trauma. Non-compressible torso hemorrhage is defined as a pulmonary injury, a grade IV or greater injury to a solid organ, injury to a named axial vessel, or a pelvic fracture with ring disruption (ref. 3; herein incorporated by reference in its entirety). These are common injuries, representing 13% of all battlefield injuries in Iraq and Afghanistan, with 18% of those injured presenting in shock and requiring immediate control of hemorrhage (ref 4; herein incorporated by reference in its entirety). Current options for non-compressible torso hemorrhage in the far-forward setting are limited. Blood products such as fresh frozen plasma, platelets, and cryoprecipitate can improve coagulopathy (ref. 5; herein incorporated by reference in its entirety), but these products are not readily available in the field due to limited shelf life and stringent storage requirements. While other therapies, such as recombinant Factor VIIa (i.e., Novoseven), have been shown to reduce the need for blood products in trauma patients (ref 6; herein incorporated by reference in its entirety), outcomes with respect to adverse events and mortality are less clear (ref. 7; herein incorporated by reference in its entirety). In addition to the high cost of recombinant Factor VIIa, the original formulation must be stored at 2-8° C., and the newer formulation may only be stored at 25° C. for 6 hours, neither of which is compatible with the battlefield setting (ref. 8; herein incorporated by reference in its entirety). Thus, there is a great need for the development of a therapeutic that can stop non-compressible hemorrhage.